Initiation
by JustAnotherMadOne
Summary: Inspired by the piece 'Initiation' by pirikko on Tumblr - Genji is soon to become a man within the Shimada clan... but he never knew what the initiation ceremony entailed.


**This story is based on this awesome piece by pirikko on Tumblr. Go check it out! (Remove spaces, of course)**

 **pirikko . tumblr post / 150854211860 / initiation**

* * *

 **Initiation**

Genji knew the dangers and the misery being part of his family business would bring upon others, but he only briefly considered how it would affect him.

The Shimada clan was a very powerful family, dealing in everything from destructive narcotics being made and distributed to selling off weaponry that could supply a small army. His family name became almost synonymous with fear and tyranny within the limits of Hanamura, but their deeds were well-known across many parts of the globe.

He sighed heavily, adjusting his tie with shaking hands. Today was important for him – according to the clan elders anyway – and he could not afford to be late or even look one inch out of order.

Today was his official initiation into the clan.

Today, in his clan's eyes, he would become a man.

He could still recall when his elder brother, Hanzo, had gone for his initiation. He didn't know what happened (since he wasn't a 'man', he wasn't allowed to be present), but whenever he tried to ask Hanzo what happens during the initiation, the most he could get was 'you'll see when it's your time'.

That was his brother; so accepting of the dark life of the Shimada clan and unflinching when faced with violence.

A knock on the door broke his reverie and he turned his head, spotting his brother standing in the doorway, dressed in the same grim black suit he had been forced into. Genji smiled. "Hey Anija." He said, folding his arms and leaning against the wall. "I'm guessing you want to offer some good luck wishes for this initiation thing?"

The joke did not even draw out a twitch of the lips. "Genji, Father sent me to take you to the Asagao Hall for your initiation now." He said bluntly. "Now hurry up. Father does not want you to be late."

Genji nodded, tightening his tie one last time before walking up to Hanzo. "I'm ready." He said, a cocky grin stuck on his face.

His brother nodded and they both walked out of the room. The rest of the walk was in silence, neither sibling speaking up as they approached the hall in question.

The Asagao Hall – or 'Bluebell hall' – was where the initiations took place and was called that for two reasons; the outside was painted a rich royal blue, and outside the front doors and around the building grew morning glories, bellflowers and, of course, bluebells. Genji had been told that their Great Grandfather had them specially planted around the building and declared that the ceremonies would take place within.

Genji couldn't help but also wonder something else; ever since the Initiations began, the flowers grew greater in numbers outside the hall.

He had no time to question the development as he and Hanzo stopped in front of the imposing wooden doors. His brother knocked forcefully on the door, which opened up a crack before swinging open.

There he stood; their Father.

Masakage Shimada had earned his reputation as a dangerous man and even just from seeing him, you could see why. His eyes glared sharply at his two sons and his stony, sharp face was set in a stormy scowl. "Genji. Hanzo." He said simply, stepping aside to let the two brothers in.

As soon as Genji looked around the massive hall, his smile fell.

Unlike the outside, the inside was a dull red, with polished wooden floors bearing a few scuffs and some… odd dark stains. At least twelve other men dressed in suits lined up against the walls with a cold apathy and, kneeling in the middle of the floor, was a man blindfolded, bound, and gagged. His words weren't audible, the only that could be heard was panicked mumbling.

Genji suddenly felt a lump in his throat.

He couldn't dwell, however, as Hanzo pushed him forward until he was a few steps away from the bound man. The younger watched as his brother stood to the side and their father joined him. They both stared at him coldly and he only just registered the sound of doors closing.

He turned, spotting another man walking towards him with a katana held in his outstretched hands, the blue and gold scabbard glinting devilishly in the low light. "The sword. Please take it." The man muttered, twisting his hands around so that the hilt of the sword pointed at Genji.

"Genji. Take the damn sword." His father snapped. "You will not waste any time."

The young man wanted to question what was going on, but the feeling of several eyes staring at him made him hesitate. He slowly grabbed hold of the hilt with both hands and pulled, the steel whispering as it left the scabbard.

"Now turn to the man, Genji."

He breathed in and out, slowly turning until he faced the bound man again, the mumbling escalating into ragged gasping. He stood with shaking hands, just hearing the closing of a sliding door behind him. His hands held the hilt tightly and he felt his pulse throbbing in his palms.

"Genji. By completing this act, you will be seen as true man of the Shimada clan and will continue to honour our long traditions of honour and strength." Father said sharply, almost as if he weren't about to witness a murder. "Now hurry! Prove yourself and be a man!"

But, why did he have to?

Genji raised the blade slightly until the back of the blade was inches away from his face. Sweat dripped from his forehead and his teeth ground together, heart racing. Could he do this? If he did, then he would be a killer…

But, he would be a man, no longer a boy

He would be respected in the clan.

He would be like Hanzo.

His eyes glanced to the side, hoping that his brother could help him somehow. He was instead greeted with that same cold expression everyone else wore, not once changing. There was nothing. Nothing that could help him now.

Genji breathed in and raised the blade, hands still shaking…

The sword came down.

 _Thwack!_

Genji looked down at what he had done, the bound man's head rolling away slowly. He raised the katana slightly, hearing the steady 'drip drip' of blood onto the floor. The red fluid pooled and he could swear that it was starting to seep into his shoes.

He could hear something in the background, but nothing reached him, words melting and contorting into a dull roar joining the rushing pulse in his head. He couldn't make out what was being said…

A hand on his shoulder pulled him out of it.

Genji continue to stare at the beheaded corpse before him, hands shaking. But it all stopped and was replaced with a coldness when he heard his brother's voice break through the murmurs.

"Well done."

* * *

It had been a week since the initiation and Genji could swear that the smell of blood still clung to his skin.

He stood outside the Asagao hall, looking at the flowers outside the main doors. They look far less glorious than before and he couldn't shake off the image he saw from the day before.

It turned out that it was corpses that made the flowers bloom so nicely.

Genji turned his back, breathing in and out heavily, his hand clenching into a fist. No, he couldn't dwell on it anymore. He would have to ignore that sickness in his gut, the photographic image of the bound man, and the cloying stench of blood in his whole being.

After all, he was a man now.


End file.
